


Sweet Child Of Mine

by MyLoveIsMika



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal, Angst, Bottom Kurt, Bottoming from the Top, Crossover, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Glee Crossover, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Stiles, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Texas, Texas AU, Violence, alternative universe, glee/teenwof, petting, teen wolf crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLoveIsMika/pseuds/MyLoveIsMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the summer before senior year when Kurt Hummel found out that not only did his dad's investments paid off, but it gave him a new and better job! Only problem is the job is in hot as hell Texas and Kurt have to leave sunny California and his best friends behind. Far from Happy, Kurt is very reluctant to move, yet when he get there and meet his fathers new brooding worker, the workers hyper boy friend who happens to be a distant cousin! Nothing turns out how he thought it would, let alone the fact that Texan boys seemed to be really attracted to a certain Kurt himself....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kurt Hummel and I rarely see any fics that is not Klaine centered so I decided to attempt this little Texan AU and tossed in a few Glee boy's and teen wolf boy's for this AU as well! This story is a Kurt centered Fic and while he has a few love interest, it dose not mean he will be with all of them, or in a threesome relationship (At least in this story lol) This fic is centered in an AU universe and while the characters personalities are still here, nothing is canon in this story, so there is no were wolves or beacon hills, just used a few characters and turned them into some southern boys ;) And as for Kurt, He moved away from Lima in his preteens so nothing is canon with his back story either but he is still the same Kurt, Just a more confident Kurt who (if he had the chance) would be a normal teenager with normal problems while still having the classic Kurt strive, personallity, and sass ^_^ I love constructive criticism and feed back, I have no beta and I do not claim to be the best writer so please if you can, don't tell me I suck and should quit.... O_O

It was decided and official, no matter how many times he complained and threatened to run away, Burt Hummel has made his mind about this and Kurt was livid. He had to leave the beautiful valley, his home for many glorious years now of Sacramento California, just to end up moving to fucking Texas because his dad decided to invest in a company of car dealers and shops and yeah in the end it worked out great for him, not to mention the great shopping trips Kurt and his friends have been enjoying for the last month, but why did they have to move to Texas, Houston Texas of all places! He did not want to leave his friends, friends that were amazing and welcoming to him when he moved from Lima five years ago, the shy and insecure twelve year old he was back then was fully embraced by an amazing group of people.

After years of bullying in Lima, Kurt was shocked by the warmth, normalcy, and kindness that was shown to him when he moved to California, no one bothered him for being different, and people actually complimented him on his unique fashion. When his first day of school came, everyone was curious about the new kid, yet no one made a real attempt to talk to him until he went to his science class and met Olivia Barnes. She was a cute red head with brilliant green eyes and a small gap. Her bubbly hyper personality was something that unnerved Kurt at first, being more reserved and to himself he wasn't used to some one as happy and cheerful as she. Olivia was in love with the Jonas brothers and swore Kurt dressed like them, he tried not to be insulted and correct her about his clothes being the very best he can find on clearance Mark Jacobs, and instead just thanked her. She was on the swim team and couldn't stop talking about it, when he asked her if they had a gymnastics class and she told him no, he was at first disappointed, then when she mentioned he should try out for the swim to, at first he was reluctant, especially from his body image, but around a year later he end up joining and really enjoyed himself in the sport, he was naturally a great swimmer, like he belonged in the water, and he could do several laps in short minutes thanks to ballet practice, he had more control and power in his muscles. He made a good choice befriending her, later on at lunch that first day, she introduced him to Mark, Anna, Sarah, and Joshua. 

Kurt was nervous when he first met them all at lunch, they all looked different, yet they didn't have a snobby nor cruel streak to them, just different and dare he say normal? It was so different from when he used to go to Mckenly Jr. High, a lot of the kids there tend to stick to clicks, and ignore Kurt since Kurt was different and looked more.... delicate than most guys his age did. Ignorance tend to make children cruel so other than ballet classes, Kurt was mostly alone. It was a relief yet a shock to be surrounded by kids his age that was normal and non threatening, even though a few might look intimidating in the group, most was just really normal and curious about where he used to live, Kurt soon got out of his shell and talked to them all back.

Mark was the funny one, he was big and built like he was destined to play foot ball, yet the goofy blonde was actually more interested in drama club, he asked Kurt if he'd be interested in joining, that the class was nearly always a riot. Kurt immediately was able to easily converse with him after that, no longer intimidated by the big guy, they actually ended up as theater buddies all the way into high school. Mark was the one who was always ready to play the comedic role, while Kurt tried and some times succeeded in getting the lead, or an important part. It was amazing to be in drama club, and with Mark there as a friend, it was fun. They had a rather comfortable relationship, and Mark always had his back when some jerk tried to give Kurt an hard time. Kurt guessed Mark size actually helped when the big guy was angry, no one dared to approach him with anything negative even in middle school

 

While it was easy to talk and have fun with Mark, it was rather unnerving, yet interesting to talk to Sarah. She was a rather tall strapping blonde and she was on the student council and was rather demanding when she questioned Kurt about his old school and life, even though she was a bit of a handful, she meant well after knowing her through out the years, and she gave excellent advice about both school and life in general. They bonded when they both had a keen interest in french in their freshmen year, Kurt was naturally talented in the area, while Sarah was interested so they often spent time studying together and when it was time to be academic, Sarah was the best person to be around, just as much as when he needed to vent and vice versa,

Anna was a beautiful Dominican girl, short and petite with mocha skin and long wild curls. She was the most touchy feely one of them all, giving Kurt an hug and a compliment when they were first introduced and been stuck by his side since then. They grew close over the years, Kurt was comfortable around the sweet girl, she was literally his best-est friend out of the bunch, they confided in each other and since she lived not too far from Kurt, they often was at each others homes. She was the first person he kissed, both of them was thirteen and curious at his house, and it was a quick peck, while it was sweet it wasn't mind blowing, the two of them busted out laughing after it was done, neither of them had a crush, they even kissed as a greeting after that, using that as a way to show there closeness as best friends.

 

Joshua, well Joshua was simply cute and sweet. When they first met, he introduced himself with a bright crooked smile, long shaggy auburn bangs covering half of his then spotted face. He had that skater look about him, and the personality to match. Everything he said and did was care free and relaxed, he made life seem like such an adventure. When Joshua came out as bisexual when they hit the eight grade, Kurt blushed and tried not to Blurt out what he knew he was since he was old enough to understand, but after watching him date both girls and boys alike all the way up til freshman year of high school, Kurt was finally comfortable enough to come out to his friends, they all were support and not too , they even teased him about knowing since forever, Kurt just rolled his eyes and laughed in relief and joy from being around such amazing friends.

Just thinking of how they met an his journey and struggles with the amazing group had Kurt wanting to pull his hair out and scream in frustration, after finally feeling like he belonged some where, an planning an amazing senior year half the summer, His father informed him last month in June that they were moving, all because his dads new business deals was mostly situated in Texas and they needed him out there, never mind that Kurt's senior year was coming up and he just barely started dating Derick Jordan, who was completely gorgeous and in the varsity track team, Burt Hummel was selfish! That was it, he had to be, he wouldn't even consider letting Kurt stay with Anna even though her mother said it was fine.

It was sad really, his life was over. After sniffling to himself for a few more moments, Kurt buried his head under his blanket, trying to ignore the next day, after all he was moving on Saturday, August 1st and it was July 28, only two and a half days left to spend with his friends. He promised himself he wont cry at the going away party tomorrow, instead he tried to think positive, after all, they can still Skype and call, it's not like he still couldn't apply to the same college as Anna and Mark, the three of them was determined to find the perfect performing arts school and to all go to the same one while Olivia was headed to California State, and Sarah to Yale, Joshua was determined to go pro, never giving up skating and he was actually pretty great at it so Kurt had faith he'd make it.  
It was all too much to think about, and it was too depressing. Squinting now red eyes tightly, Kurt tried to calm his brain down, losing sleep and stressing was horrible for his skin and he had to remember that. Sending a quick prayer to who ever is listening above, Kurt finally allowed himself to fall asleep, wishing for the last time that night that his dad would just change his mind.  
****

Waking up was the easy part, as soon as the sun roused, letting light pink shadows cast across his room from the open window and if that wasn't enough of a hint, the birds outside his cracked window made enough noise to wake the light sleeper any how. He stared blindly at his clock, dazed light green eyes were unblinking at the clock, showing that it was barely 5:30 AM and on a summer morning that was unheard of to wake at, yet he couldn't take laying down and sleeping away his life when life as he knew it was over. He needed to get a early start, knowing that he can pop up at Anna's house around 8 since her mom was up early for work and never mind letting him in, especially when he helped with the breakfast.

Exhaling softly, Kurt slid out of bed, running a hand over his flushed cheeks and pale skin, his almond hair tussled in wild sleek waves across his head giving him that model windy haired look, but he'd argue anyone down and claim he looked like a matted down cat. He stretched his long lithe body out, getting out the kinks and cracks as he got ready for his morning rituals. He first pulled out his mats from underneath his bed and laying it out near his big window, then set his music on low before he began his daily yoga and stretches.

After a good thirty minutes, now sweaty he went and took a good twenty minute shower followed by his half hour face moisturizing routine and half an hour hair treatment that he carefully tossed making his hair curl slightly over his for head since he was wearing an hat today. Once he was satisfied his face and hair was descent, he went to grab his planned outfit for today, lips quivering slightly as he stared at the outfit that Sarah, Anna, and Olivia helped him pick out. It was a rose crossed top that was both fashionable, yet thin since the summer heat was unbearable most days, a thin teal scarf that went great with his favorite hat and toms, with bright yellow cut off jeans to finish the look. Normally he'd avoid showing his knees less he'd burn, but he'd make an acceptance today, after all his girls helped him choose this and he's going to treasure this outfit for ever, they knew how much he loved clothes so this meant a lot.

By the time he was finished getting ready, he went down stairs, knowing his dad was still sleeping he left a quick note letting him know where he was at and to remind him to eat his whole grain cereal and 2% milk which he left on the table as well. It was still a bit early as he made the four block walk, yet it was peaceful, serene, and so achingly familiar after living here for the past few years, he really was going to miss this place. “Why did we have to move now? Couldn't he have hired an handy man to do his work or something? Everything's ruined.” He said aloud, not minding he was the only person around at the moment, he often talked to himself when he was younger And had no one else to converse with so old habits died hard.

He made a turn into Anna's drive way, the big yellow house was a warm and welcoming sight after the night he had, he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the memories of this home and the people inside it. He made his signature three knocks before opening up the door and heading towards the noise in the Kitchen. Gloria, Anna's mom and Kurt's unofficial Aunt was giving someone on the phone a piece of her mind, she was clearly talking to someone at her office and it made Kurt smile knowing exactly how passionate she get's over her articles, He admired her so much.  
Leaning against the kitchen counter, Kurt smirked as she shot him a wink an continued on her rant. “No John, what part of Do Not Approve don't you understand?! It's not rocket scientist and you're not the boss, I am so you better make things right before I get in today, Good Bye.” She hanged up and dropped her phone on the counter with a weary sigh, sending Kurt an knowing look. “You know how it is with John, He has the idea that as my assistant, he is running things when I'm not around.” Rolling her eyes at the head ache that is her assistant, she walked up to Kurt and gave him a big loving hug, Kurt hugged her back just as tightly and his heart broke when he felt the shakes and exhales of her silent cries. Shushing her and rubbing an hand up and down her back, he tried comforting the normally strong woman while holding back his own heart break.

“Shh Aunty Glory, It's okay, We'll keep in touch, I promise, after all a year goes by fast ya know?” He chuckled dryly, “I know, it goes by too fast” She whispered against his chest before crying even more. He did not know what he could say to a women who has been a mother figure to him for the past five years, and she truly felt like she was losing her only son. The two hugged in peace for a moment before the creeks of the stair case alerted them to Anna coming down the stairs. The two gave each other a watery smile before wiping their eyes, no need letting Anna see them cry, she was emotional enough for the both of them and much harder to calm down.

“Hey, why you two being all quiet for?” Anna asked suspiciously, yawning and scratching her head, making her long wild curls slip out of her messy bun. Normally when she saw her mom and Kurt in the kitchen they were talking and cooking up a storm at the same time, now they were quiet and it alarmed her. Raising an perfect brow, she stared at the two, earning an eye roll from her mother and a guilty look from Kurt. Huffing she walked the short walk to the counter next to Kurt, hands on her hips she gave him that 'Look' “Well?” She demanded, no longer putting up with all this secrecy crap, it was for too early in the morning and she had no make up on, luckily Kurt saw her looking worse so he was the only one allowed, along with her mom, to see her like this and still be alive.

Kurt tried avoiding her hazel eyes at all costs, if he confessed about him and Gloria being sad a few moments ago, Anna was certainly going to be depressed all day, bad enough she will be tonight, he did not want her day ruined already. Instead of answering her he leaned down and lightly pecked her lips and smiled. “Stop being so Paranoid Annabelle! You act like I never shut up or something,” He chuckled nervously, shifting around and clapping his hands loudly. “So my dears, what will you ladies like chef Hummel whip you up this lovely morning?” He asked with a flourish, knowing that by now they knew all his best recipes to each have a specific favorite of his cooking.

After whipping up a few crepes and chocolate pancakes, the morning was just like any other for the trio. By nine Gloria was off to work and Kurt and Anna was sprawled out on the bundles of throw pillows and comfortable beanie bags on the floor in the den, enjoying their last moments alone before it would be time to head down to Lake around noon for Kurt's going away party. Sprawled out on his belly, Kurt listened to Anna talk about her boyfriend of the week Daniel, and the reason why he said 'the week' was because Anne had the tendency to fall fast and get bored even faster, normally he tried to help her not to just dump a guy because he likes a certain song, or if he did not call her to talk before bed, when he officially leave he's going to feel bad for the hearts she'll be breaking without Kurt's guidance to have her actually give the poor boys a chance. 

 

 

“So Daniel was really sweet last night, he called me just as I was thinking about him too and I couldn't be happier Kurt! It's like he understands me you know? Like he knows me so well all ready.” She gushed blissfully. Kurt smirked knowingly, He guessed that Daniel might actually have a chance of sticking around if he keep playing his cards right. “Wow, sounds like a keeper Anne, And you know how good it is for him to call, especially after Jose” Anna nodded in agreement, Jose was a complete asshole, he never called her first and rarely texted to even show his interest in her, it was like he had no interest being in a relationship at all and Anna did not do to well with being ignored. “I know Kurt, I could never go through something like that again in my life, Jose knew how to make a girl feel unwanted, the dick.” She seethed, just thinking about the guy set her off. 

Kurt knew when her temper was set off so he quickly changed the subject to himself for distraction. “So Anne, last night I talked to Derick.” he said casually, Letting that statement linger for a while so she can catch on to the meaning. Anne perked up at that name, knowing he and Kurt been seeing each other for a short time now, and being Kurt's second real boy friend she was always curious about him and Kurt, after all nothing was better than relationship gossip that she and Kurt exchanged. “And? Give me the deats boy! You know how impatient I am” she humphed in impatience, scooting closer to Kurt to get the juicy details. 

Kurt smiled coyly at her, knowing how riled up she gets when he told her stories, god was he going to miss her. “Okay, Okay! I'll tell you! Sheesh” He cackled when she playfully punched his arm, clearly not amused and wanting the details right now, he took pity on her before letting out a deep breath and continuing his story. “Well even though he knows I'm moving, and that the best thing we should do is break up, he still wants to 'wish me good bye' tonight” He smirked, Anna gave him a knowing grin In return. “So wishing you good bye is code name for getting your cookies then?” Anna giggled, not shocked at all that the varsity Jock will try and take this chance to get in Kurt's pants, the two has been dating for ta couple of weeks now and Kurt is far from easy, she can just imagine the pent up energy the jock had built up for her sexy friend. “Oh lord yes! He even tried to act like he wanted to give me a present to remember him by when I leave since he regrets we did not have a chance to 'fall in love' with each other yet.” Anna scoffed at that remark knowing what the jock true meaning was and Kurt rolled his eyes at that, he wasn't fooled by Derick, the boy has been trying to tap this since the fourth day they was dating, Luckily he respected Kurt enough not to force any disrespectful touches or sex on him, Kurt can accept kisses and harmless begging, but he'd be damned if he'd allow someone to force them selves on him!

Shaking the negative thought out of his head, he turned to look at Anna, she clearly wanted him to continue by the way she was silent and looking at him with big eyes, that was totally her 'please continue' face. She was definitely behaving, so he continued on with his story. “So I told him that sure, I'll check out his present tonight, I then told him he better not disappoint me, or Make me regret a thing because it's been way too long and the last time was way unsatisfactory' before hanging up, I swear I can see the shock on his face even a mile away” He laughed, sending her a small wink. Anna stared back in shock at Kurt, she couldn't believe the boldness of that boy! “Oh my god Kurt! You little slut, I'm going to spank you” She teased lightly, curling up against his side and tickled him. Kurt giggled at that, beyond ticklish and she knew it! “Leave me alone you huntress, I have a right to be horny!”He hollered loudly, making her fall away from him in a fit of giggles.

 

 

They laughed for a long while before sighing loudly in union, turning there heads to face each other, Anna bit her lip slightly as she stared at her best friend. “So you really gonna sleep with him then? I know you're old enough to make these decisions Kurt, but as your best friend and knowing the last time you was with some one like that was with Steven, I just want to make sure you are ready.” Kurt reached down to grab her hand and squeezed it softly, he saw the genuine concern in her eyes and knew she was just looking after him, after all Steven did leave a scare on his heart and he was his first an last, it's been a year since he's been with anyone one sexually, and Derick was the second guy he dated since then as well.

Closing his eyes, he thought about it for a moment, trying to figure if this was the right decision to do after all. But then he decided that maybe this will be his last chance at affection for a long time and he at least want to try having sex again so the next person he sleeps with, and that he cares about wont be affected by Kurt being put off by the act. He stared back at Anna, knowing that she would never judge him and understood the way he felt about certain subjects, he was sure she'd get why he'd want to try sleeping with Derick before he leave. “I just want to feel normal Anna, and he makes me feel wanted, and he has not forced himself on me at all. What if he's going to be the last guy to ever want me like that for a long time? Who knows what kind of homophobes lives in Texas, after all it Is the country Annabelle” Kurt whispered the last words, showing his small insecurity he's been hiding all month. Ever since he found out he was moving and where, he was afraid of being alone again. While he had a new life and confidence here, he never forget how it was in Lima and the loneliness he felt there, He did not want things to go back that way.

Anna frowned, not liking that Kurt feels so negative about himself and the move, he was so beautiful and handsome and such an amazing person, she hated any one who made him feel down about himself.  
Placing a hand on his cheek, she pulled his face towards hers and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “Hun you are amazing, and whether you want to sleep with him or not should be based off of you wanting to do it because it feels right, not just because you think that he's your only option. And as far as never finding some one to want you again Kurt, that is complete bull shit and you know it! I do not care if you moved back to Lima! You are a catch, and no guy in his right mind that was attracted to men, any where around the world would resist you! Just be your fabulous self and shine, after all I want us to gossip at least twice a week about our senior exploits, gods knows you have a better chance at keeping a relationship than I do.” She snickered, earning a small laugh from Kurt.

He knew she was right, and he loved her confidence in him that he always seemed to forget was there. Kurt decided that at the end of the day, no matter how tough Texas will be at least he had his friends, and in a year anything can happen, he should stop being so negative and insecure. Sighing in relief, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks love, I do not know what I'd do with out you in my life” “Probably be miserable with awful hair.” She joked, making Kurt send her an appalled look. “Lonely or not! My hair will never suffer.” He hissed at her, hands finding his hair to make sure no strands were out of place, he wouldn't dismiss her for being a secret which and casting his hair away, Anne had powers like that, she always seemed to make certain things become a reality.

Anna laughed evilly before rolling over and getting up. “Come on lazy pants, we need to get ready for your party, and you know that we both need to sunscreen down so you wont get sun burned and so I wont turn into a hot burned mess!” She shouted before heading towards her room, most likely finding that super sun proofed lotion. Kurt lay down for a few more second before following her up to the room, he was glad he talked to her before seeing everyone else, he just hoped that Derick would understand that he wasn't ready and is okay with a good bye kiss, he felt awful for hinting for more but he could not go through with this, he had no feelings for Derick that was strong enough to just sleep with him, he did not even have an anniversary with the guy, let alone discussed deep feelings and a future before Kurt even knew he was moving so it's not like they were in love and were waiting for the  
right time or anything, and if Kurt was being honest, he wouldn't be surprised if Derick slept with someone else while they were dating. Kurt shook the negative thoughts away, knowing that it would not matter now any way, he was moving after all. It was tiring worrying about little things like that when he had the whole day ahead of him, his friends was going to be there at his going away party and that was all that mattered, All of them having a good time and making memories for there last day together, ironically it felt like a senior end of the year party instead of a simply going away. Kurt was greatful for friends like his, they kept him moving and kept him strong these past few weeks, he knew he will be fine in Texas because his friends had faith and confidence in him. Smiling at that thought, Kurt followed Anna up the steps to get ready for the wild day ahead.


End file.
